


“I’m Sorry For Being Late,”

by Tachi_Sakon



Series: Siren’s Spell (TGQ Little Mermaid AU) [4]
Category: Tantei Gakuen Q | Detective Academy Q
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Human Ryu, Human X Merman, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Kisses, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Merman Kyu, Stupid boyfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tachi_Sakon/pseuds/Tachi_Sakon
Summary: "You said you'd come.."I'm waiting for you—"So why aren't you here..?"
Relationships: Amakusa Ryuu/Renjou Kyuu
Series: Siren’s Spell (TGQ Little Mermaid AU) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992940
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	“I’m Sorry For Being Late,”

**Author's Note:**

> Some RyuKyu angst because I couldn’t resist

_Geez, were is he?!_

Kyu groaned as he floated on his back, gently swishing his tail from side to side to alowly propell himself backward as he rocked on the waves.

"He's the one who asked me to meet him by the shore, so you'd think that he'd be the one to get here in time!" The merman grumbled as he rolled over onto his stomach with a flop, swimming over to the small shore. With a soft grunt, he pulled himself up onto the sandy shore by dragging his elbows before flipping down, tail splashing behind him, and resting his cheeks atop his palms. "But instead, he's an hour late!"

Kyu sighed and shifted his position. Crossing his arms over the sand, he lay his head on his arms. He could feel the sand stick to his chest, wet and irritating. Usually the feeling annoyed him, but today, something else was pestering him more than sand ever would. 

_He promised to meet me here,_

Kyu bit his bottom lip to keep it from wobbling. He could feel his cheeks heating, but not with warmth.

_He's never been late before.._

His eyes began to water as tears began to slip from them and down his blotchy cheeks.

_I wouldn't mind as much if it were a few minutes, but this isn't the case._

"Maybe—" 

Kyu's voice wobbled. He couldn't finish the sentence, for he knew that he would burst into tears.

_He's grown tired of me?_

The tears began to flow faster and faster until he became a red faced, snotty nosed mess. His voice had gone raw as he cried and cried, heart clenching. Another hour had passed and the lavender haired human was still nowhere to be seen. By now, the sky had darken considerably along with the merman’s mind. 

Kyu realized that it was useless to hang around anymore. The human wasn’t going to arrive. He wasn’t coming to see him.

_He isn’t coming—_

“Ryu really isn’t coming,” Kyu wailed into his arms. Tears dripped from his cheeks and onto the sand, mingling with the saltwater washing in and out, always keeping half of him submerged. “H-he,” the merman choked, hiccuping on his tears, “isn’t coming!”

The merman cursed himself for sounding so broken. He had gotten his hopes up again. Even though he’d been waiting for well over two hours, he kept reassuring himself that Ryu would show up, that he was just late, that things happen sometimes— but he couldn’t anymore.

_It’s been too long._

“We plan to meet each other for the first time in weeks..”

_And he doesn’t show up.._

“He promised me..”

_He promised!_

“And he never showed up!”

Kyu’s cheeks were flaming, his throat morning and mouth dry. His eyes were blurred by the tears as they mingled with his snot and the salt water as it sloshed over his face, waves slapping against every part of him and Ryu’s absence like a stab to the heart. His voice rasped horribly as he kept crying, choking of saltwater and pent up wails.

_He isn’t coming, he isn’t coming, he isn’t coming.. He isn’t coming!_

“I-I’ve waited all this time—”

_I’ve been here, waiting for you—_

“And he doesn’t show up!”

_He promised me!_

Kyu could still feel Ryu’s grip on his hand, still feel the human close to him, still see his earnest smile as if he were here with him.

“ _Next week at the beach,” Ryu murmured gently kissing Kyu’s knuckles. “I’ll be there._ ”

“I’ll be there, he said!”

_I’ll be there—_

“Where are you then?!”

The merman’s tail flopped lifelessly behind him as he cried pitifully into his arms, water washing and rolling over him as if he were a shell stuck in the sand.

_Where are you, Ryu.._

“You said you’d come..”

_I’m waiting for you—_

“So why aren’t you here..?”


End file.
